Things We Said Today
by Ariele4K
Summary: It was not hard to pack the luggage. It was not hard to start school. It was not hard to study. Everything was just fine.
1. Things We Said Today

Hi all, it is yet to decide if I will write this fiction. I have been thinking of it for quite a while and I seem to have time now. Therefore I wrote some one liners that would go throughout the story and hopefully this will help me to motivate myself to actually attempt to write it.

' _She's quite but she helped me today.'_

' _To score in top 5 while being here for two weeks. Ridiculous.'_

' _I'm dealing with it.'_

' _Oi, leave her alone!'_

' _Wow, aren't you a douche… You're welcome.'_

' _They have no issues with me staying here.'_

' _I speak four languages yet I find it hard how to express how much I would love to hit you with a bat.'_

' _What are you talking about?'_

' _You got chocolate on white day and you thought someone was getting married?!'_

' _You don't like me? LIKE I FUCKING CARE!'_

' _I do not understand how you get up in the morning. I honestly don't.'_

' _Smiling suits you.'_

' _Dark was the night.'_

' _She's been absent for two weeks now. Is everything okay?'_

' _He is not bothering me.'_

' _Just… What the hell is going on?'_

' _See you tomorrow.'_

' _I'm taking care of her.'_

' _There is a moment of clarity.'_

' _Let go! Just freaking let go!'_

' _If you catch a cold you'll miss even more lessons.'_

' _Cheers to that.'_

' _Please don't make me regret this…'_

' _Make a choice.'_


	2. Good Morning

Everyone heard that there was a transfer student coming in this year. It was not so odd to have one few weeks after the start of second year, but people were still excided to meet one. Momoi of course was one of those people too, curious about where they are from, how do they look, what are their hobbies. She has pestered Daiki with those same questions despite his lack of enthusiasm. Truth to be said he was just as eager to get this over with so he could nap in peace. Momoi heard the teacher behind the doors talking to someone and she knew this was the moment she has been waiting for weeks!

'Morning everyone. As you may know we have a transfer student coming in today. Give her a warm welcome and be nice. Please come in.'

Momoi was instantly fascinated. The new student was gorgeous in her eyes. Pretty tall, black straight hair in a ponytail, lovely blue eyes that were slightly hidden by glasses. It was clear that she was a foreigner.

'Hello, it is lovely to meet you all. My name is Christina Mizushima. Please take care of me.'

'Well it is good to have you here. Take a seat next to Momoi, raise your hand.'

It did not take long for her to do that. The new student will sit next to her, she felt so lucky today! As the student sat down next to her she greeted her like any other person would.

'It is nice to meet you.' – Mizushima said with a smile and then the lesson started.

If Momoi noticed anything it was how polite and natural Mizushima acted that day. She answered all the questions asked by fellow students despite being crowded. Not once did she look scared or worried. It looked as if this was not her first experience.

It was after school that Momoi saw Mizushima walking in the corridor in front of her. Momoi was walking around doing her errands for the basketball club, but it could wait now as an opportunity came to talk to the new student. Obviously, she wanted to do this a lot earlier, but Daiki was not bothered and so they spend their break on the rooftop instead.

'Hello Mizushima, are you lost? I can help you find your way.' – Momoi thought this was a good start, it will give her time to ask her questions.

'You are Momoi right? Um… I don't think I'm lost. I was instructed to walk around today and see if there are any clubs that would interest me so I'm just walking around for today.'

'You know my name?'

'The teacher pointed you out in the morning.'

'That's right haha! Well I'm glad you remember my name. Why don't you join me for today? I am the manager of basketball club and got some errands to do, but I could show you around! – Momoi offered enthusiastically.

'Sure, if it won't bother you too much.' – Mizushima as always replied politely and with a smile.

'How do you find the school? It can be pretty tough to readjust, but I'm sure you'll fit in well.' – Momoi asked. On the way showing other clubs, she found out that Mizushima has moved from Germany and is currently living with her brother. As much as Momoi wanted to ask more, she didn't want to make her feel even more overwhelmed than she is now.

'Well everyone seems nice here so it shouldn't be a problem I think.' – Mizushima replied.

'You should join me for lunch tomorrow, in that case you can meet Daiki too! Oh and here we are, this is the basketball court as you can see. The boys prac-' – Momoi's sentence was interrupted by a ring.

'Sorry, it's my brother. Do you mind if I answer?'

'Not at all! I'll be inside so just come in when you're done.' Momoi answered and left to the gym. She was surprised to actually see Daiki training without her need to kick him off the roof or threatening to burn one of his magazines. A few minutes passed and Mizushima walked up to Momoi with an apologetic smile.

'I am so sorry Momoi, but it looks like I have to go. My brother wants to meet me and check how my day was.' – Mizushima said.

'It is no problem at all, I'm glad I got to show you around. Let's have lunch together tomorrow and maybe I'll help you to decide which club to choose!'

'That would be lovely. Thank you for your help today. I'll see you tomorrow then.' – The student replied and then walked off.

Momoi looked at her for few minutes and then went off to do some analysis for the next game.

She seems nice.


	3. Then - Now

Christina didn't feel a thing when her father told her she'll be moving to Japan to live with her brother. It was only the following Monday that it sank in.

She was leaving her friends.

She was leaving Adrian.

She will not go out every night for midnight walks.

Nor will she enjoy the runs in the forest nearby.

Or listen to music on full blast.

And today she was supposed to let everyone know as if it was normal. As if it will not have an impact on her. By the time she finished daydreaming it was already lunch time and she walked by Adrian as always to sit outside and enjoy the weather.

'Schneider's classes are always so boring. Why do we have to study physics?' – Adrian asked.

'Because that's how education works. They have to test us on something.' – she replied automatically.

'Comes from the one who curses the idea of chemistry! … Are you okay?'- He questioned. It was noticeable that Christina was off today. He could always tell.

'Yeah everything is fi-'

'That's a fake smile if I have ever seen one. What's happening?' - Adrian interrupted. His voice was quiet and his green eyes were full of concern.

Christina was fully aware that when she'll tell him he will show his full support despite his objections. He will understand it was not her choice. He will understand that they will naturally grow distant over time and then they will only be strangers. They didn't want this but that's how it goes.

'I'm leaving.' – Her voice came out loud and clear.

'When?' – He asked understanding.

'Two weeks. To Japan. I'll be living with my brother.'

'Okay then. Do you wanna cry?'

'No.'

'Do you want a hug?'

'No. Let's just have normal until we can.'

'Good cause I was gonna say I want some cake today.' – Adrian replied with a smile. The sadness was gone and the mood was back to usual. As this didn't even happen.

As the weeks went after school Adrian helped Christina to slowly pack. Teasing her and repacking anything she put in the luggage. Then they would go to the coffee house, that they used to go occasionally, order a drink and have some amazing cake. They stayed together as long as they could and occasionally had sleepovers when they didn't want to separate. At the same time Adrian helped to let some close people know that Christina was leaving. Few friends cried, others were simply sad but all said the same thing.

'We'll keep in touch.'

Lies. That's what Adrian said to Christina later that evening.

At some point Christina found herself at the airport making small chat with Adrian. Time was running out quicker than either of them wanted, but they still wanted to stay together as much as they could. Another hour passed and her flight called passengers to board the plane. As they walked slowly holding hands Adrian started to feel the same distress that he saw in her eyes all day long. So before letting her board he hugged her strongly and said that everything will be okay. They will be okay. Then he took off his leather jacket that both of them loved and put it on her, while taking away her hat and putting it on his head.

This was a promise.

'You take care now okay?' - Adrian asked. He needed to know that she will try her best.

'Yeah. And you should get a physics tutor cause boy you suck at that subject.' – Christina replied with a hint of sarcasm, but that was her genuine self and he made sure to remember this. One last hug and they went their separate ways without looking back. There was never time to look back.

Yet for some reason Christina found herself silently crying in the plane.

And Adrian decided that the cake didn't taste that good anymore.

He was never a fan of a bitter taste.

* * *

'I'm back.' – Christina said as she entered her now new home. As she was taking off her shoes she heard a faint reply from the kitchen so she headed there.

'How was it then? Did you find any friends?' – Jamie asked as he ate his sandwich with one hand and scribbled something with the other for his work.

Christina had been living with Jamie for over two weeks, but she still felt a bit out of place. Having older brothers, one would think that they would be close, however she only saw him few times a year during holidays. Even now she barely saw him, only at random hours and random days. It was not easy to be a surgical resident.

'It was awkward and felt like a torture, but I smiled regardless. I met few people and I'm having lunch tomorrow with one of the girls. I also apparently have to join some afterschool club.' – She replied. There was no point in lying nor would she be bothered to do so.

'Well that's something. You've been pretty down recently so it's good to hear that you're bonding with people. Have you considered any options for that?' – He questioned. Jamie genuinely wanted his sister to adjust well in Japan. His concern was only that she would refuse to do so.

'I don't want to join any clubs I want to leave school and go home and then repeat the cycle. And that is not bonding.' – Christina replied immediately.

'Well try and join a club, any club. Do it, find friends, go out, rebel in some teenage way. Just don't sit at home.'

As Christina started to make dinner she took his words in. She did need friends and she cannot just go against every single thing that was asked for. Nor would it be good to be alienated in school. She wasn't stupid, being half Japanese and half German was not a common thing and she didn't want to be picked by it. It's better just to blend in and keep her head down.

'Fine. I will bond and try to blend in … or whatever.' – She said.

'Really? Tha-That's good. Let me know how it goes or if you need anything. I'll be going now. There is money left and you know my page number if you need me. Otherwise I will see you on Wednesday okay?' – Jamie replied guilty. He didn't want to leave her alone so much.

'I'm aware. Have fun at work and don't get anyone killed!' Christina yelled as he was leaving, but she could still faintly hear.

'You have a bad sense of humour!'


	4. Good Enough

Christina watched through the crack of closed curtains how the sun started to rise in the morning. She slept for few hours but then woke up for no good reason and couldn't fall back asleep.

 _'_ _Nothing to be done about that.'_

After the alarm went off she dressed up and packed her bag for the day which then she threw on the sofa and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She made porridge and a cup of coffee, which she knew she will need today, sat on sofa and put the news on until the second alarm went off and she knew she had to go. It wasn't hard to get to Too, she just had to get on a train and then follow the students.

'Good morning Mizushima!' – Christina heard as Momoi waved at her enthusiastically at the school gate. Next to her a tall boy stood yawning, she sort of recognised him in her class. She was pretty sure he was the guy that got told off for falling asleep.

'Morning Momoi and… sorry I don't know your name…' – That should break the ice Christina decided, but the guy just grunted and walked ahead. Rude.

'Ahh this is Aomine, he's my friend and the ace of our basketball club.' – Momoi answered then grabbed Christina's hand and shouted as she followed behind him. 'Aomine don't just leave us behind! And don't be rude to Mizushima at least say hi!'

'Whatever Satsuki, let's go.' – He replied as he continued to walk forward.

Quickly Christina found herself in the classroom sitting next to Momoi. As the classroom waited for the teacher to come people started to whisper.

 _'_ _Ehhh Mizushima seems pretty cute.'_

 _'_ _She's so polite and nice.'_

 _'_ _I wonder what club she will join.'_

And amongst the positives she also heard what she expected to.

 _'_ _She's too tall.'_

 _'_ _She's so average, boys are only looking at her cause she's not from here.'_

 _'_ _I bet that she had to come to Japan because her parents wanted to get rid of her.'_

 _'_ _I wonder how quickly she will fail.'_

Well she knew that was expected and she wasn't bothered by that. Those people either rejected her for not being fully Japanese or they felt threatened in some way. And to be honest she didn't give a damn about it as long as they didn't try to harm her. As Christina looked to the side she saw Momoi giving her an apologetic smile even though they both knew it wasn't her fault. So Christina smiled back and then looked forward once the teacher came in.

* * *

'I cannot believe we have a test in a week!' – Momoi cried outload while Christina just chewed on her lunch.

At some point through the day their teacher decided to give a test on Japanese history the following week. Although no one protested, everyone cried wolf when the lunch break came.

'It shouldn't be that bad. He said he will only do it on the first two chapters.' – Christina replied calmly. A test is a test, nothing to do about it.

'Aren't you worried Mizushima? You are still pretty new and … well … it is Japanese history.'

'It's fine.' – Momoi was startled by a sharp reply. By no means did she meant to offend Mizushima in anyway, rather she wanted to offer help.

After a minute of silence Christina felt a bit bad so she decided to add. 'I have done some of Japanese history before, so I am familiar with it. Where is that friend of yours? Aomine right?'

'More like Ahomine, he's probably asleep on the roof. He's a good guy just too lazy for anything but basketball.' - Momoi replied with a pout. She wanted Daiki to come and properly meet Mizushima and make her feel more welcome.

'Wow you two really like basketball.' – And to that Momoi's ears instantly perked up.

'Yes we do! Our school is very strong and we have matches with other schools often so you'll have to come! Aomine is amazing and so are our other friends from Teiko! They are all called Generation of Miracles and last year was so intense, but I got to see my Tetsu! OH AND …'

At this point Christina was thrown off completely. By the names that were thrown to her. The matches Momoi described that made zero sense to her. By a guy that she apparently is dating or something like that. At some point there was a dog mentioned? Somehow within all of this confusion Christina has agreed to see a practice match between their school and another named Kaijo? which happened to be next Thursday.

After lunch and Momoi's one sided monologue finished, they went back to the classroom and physics has begun.

 _'_ _Thank freaking god for this subject_.' – Christina thought. This was one of few subjects that she genuinely enjoyed. Within the first part of the lesson, Christina was done with her work. To her physics was a blessing, but not when she already has done this type of material before.

Now she was bored.

So she took her time to observe the class. Momoi seemed focused yet confused to no end. Two girls before her were working hard. The guy at the front row near the window had a worried expression on his face.

 _'_ _There is no shotgun to your head.'_ – She though amused.

As Christina looked back she saw couple of girls sending each other notes and one googling at herself in a small mirror that she held in her hand. To the right at the back she decided a guy was drawing. In no way were those movements to write numbers out. When she looked to the left she was expecting Momoi's friend to be asleep and his head was indeed down on his crossed overhands. But his eyes were on her.

 _'_ _What the hell with that glare…'_ – She thought to herself, it was not like she did something to him. She met him yesterday for Christ's sake. _'Is he gonna be a problem?'_

* * *

As the lessons ended she heard Momoi loudly sight.

'Are you okay?' – For some reason the words left her mouth without an extra thought.

'Yeah, it just that physics was already horrible last year. This year it's unbearable.' - Momoi answered disappointed. She really did work hard towards the subject, but found little luck with getting it right.

'If you want to… I can help. I feel pretty comfortable with this subject.'

'Really?! You wouldn't mind helping ?!' – To which Christina almost replied with a _'Yes I would. But I need to make friends with someone and you seem almost decent._ ', instead she opted for.

'Not at all, I would be happy to help. Besides I still haven't decided for joining any clubs.' – That was not a lie.

'That is great! Join me at the basketball court today!' – Momoi replied cheerfully. She didn't have to do much today for the club which was perfect.

'Sure that sounds like a great plan!' – And so she opted to follow Momoi to the basketball court.

* * *

 _'_ _I'm gonna kill her.'_ – Christina thought as she looked through Momoi's work for the sixth time. None of it made sense. Nothing at all made sense in her work.

'Momoi, this equation doesn't even exist.' – Christina replied with a sight.

'What?! Isn't this used to calculate acceleration?!'

'No. To get it we need to divide the change in velocity by the change in time. The formula for that is a = (vf - vi) / (tf - ti). This is not even near that.' – Christina replied with anther sight. She was hoping that there will be few mistakes to fix and she could go. Even Adrian was better than Momoi.

'Are you okay?' – Momoi questioned after she noticed the change of mood. Mizushima's face was full of sadness, but after the question she changed it back to a lovely smile.

'Yeah. I used to have a friend who really sucked at physics.' – She really tried not to think of him, but he still managed to somehow surface up.

'Were you clo-'

'Oi Satsuki I'm done.' – Aomine replied simply. His eyes moved to the new girl who flashed him a small smile and went back to the work she was doing. He didn't trust that smile, it felt too familiar.

'Aomine at least say hello!' – Momo complained. She knew Daiki better than anyone else and she knew that he was intentionally avoiding the new student. She just didn't know why.

'Whatever. Let's go.' – He replied and started walking towards the gate, he could wait for her there.

'Aomine!' – Momoi went to complain, but was interrupted by Mizushima.

'It's okay, I don't mind. Look if you want help with this I am happy to help, we just need to decide on time and days.' – Christina answered as she packed her bag.

'I'm sorry, he's nice when you get to know him. And I would love the help if you have time.'

'Okay, we'll do it. Let me know the days that suit you the best. See you tomorrow.' – The taller girl answered as they approached the gate.

'Thanks Mizushima! I will see you tomorrow!' – Momoi waved and then joined Daiki to go for food.

As they walked Momoi decided to take the opportunity to approach the topic.

'Why don't you like Mizushima?'

'I don't dislike her. She just doesn't feel genuine.' – Aomine straight out replied. Her smile was nice and polite. But when she looked around the class in physics lesson her eyes looked dully observant. As if she was bored with the people around her.

'She's quite but she helped me today.' – Momoi replied and then added. 'It is her second day here, she just needs to relax.'

'Whatever. Common I'm hungry.' – Aomine sped up his pace.

'Daiki! Wait for me!'

* * *

 **Hi all so it seems like I'm not doing bad with updates so far haha. Thank you for those who are reading or glancing at this fic I really appreciate that! I also welcome any constructive criticism or just any comments about how I'm doing (which I do hope I am doing okay .)**

 **Also thank you P.O for the review. I will definitely keep this up! ^-^**


	5. Break-Through

Jamie was fully aware that having his sister living with him would be least to say difficult. He was barely ever home and when he did it was at odd hours, making him miss seeing Christina. The only indication that she was around was that dinner was always ready in the fridge when he got back home. So when he finally reached home he didn't bother with any greetings. Instead he took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen until he saw his sister watching tv in the living room.

'Hey.' – Christina replied as she rammed through her ice cream.

'Christina what the hell, it's 4am?' – Jamie questioned. This was the first time he has seen her awake at such odd hour.

'Yeaaah… it seems that I'm having some sleep issues. I can't sleep more than few hours at night.' – She replied without looking back and then added. 'Food is in the fridge.'

As Jamie walked to the kitchen he picked up a mug which still had small traces of coffee.

'Well I would say that step one would be to stop drinking coffee.'

'I only have one in the morning. Or would you rather be called by school while you're operating or whatever and be asked to come in?'

'Fair point. Do you want some lasagne?' – Jamie asked as he put a piece in the microwave.

'Nope, I am satisfied with a tub of ice cream.'

A few minutes later and Jamie joined Christina on the sofa with his food and started to eat. There was a calm minute of silence between the two, but not for too long.

'How's school this week?' – Jamie inquired.

'Fine. How was work?' – Came an automatic reply to which the brother was not satisfied at all.

'Cristina c'mon I really do want to know even though I'm not here much.' – But he was met by silence that followed for the next ten minutes until he went to wash his plate.

'I have lunch with this girl called Momoi and sometimes one of her friends join, although it looks like he isn't fond of me. I'm also helping her with physics on Tuesday's and Thursday's she's really bad it. Like horribly bad at it. And all second years are having a history test on Japanese history cause apparently last year's second year students weren't doing amazing or something.' – As Jamie finished dishes he grabbed a spoon and sat back at the sofa.

'Really now? It's good that you're bon- doing well. Have you prepped for the test?' – The brother asked after stealing the ice cream and showing some in his face. It was good.

'I red the book once.'

'Christi-'

'Well it's not like there is use if I read it again!' – Christina cut off and threw her hands up to add to the statement. Both of them knew she was right.

'Fair enough. Anything else?'

'Well… I'm seeing a basketball game on Thursday…' – Christina was met with a load laugh.

'You don't even like basketball!' – Jamie cracked with a laugh but soon shut up after his ribs met with his sister's foot.

'Ouch!'

'It's not funny! Momoi is the manager and I'm trying to make friends so I kinda have to go against my will.' – Christina grumbled and looked back at tv.

This went on until 6am and both of them have finished the tub of ice cream and lacked topics to talk about. It was a good start though.

* * *

It was once again Tuesday and everyone sat in the classroom before the test.

'Alright everyone. The test will take 45 minutes. I hope you studied well cause the scores will be put on the main board by Thursday.'

The classroom unanimously groaned while Christina just reconsidered to do better than she wanted.

 _'_ _Just do well enough to score high.'_ – She noted to herself.

* * *

By Thursday almost all the second years knew who Mizushima was.

After all she was in 4th spot with a mark of 96.

As she looked at the board she felt satisfied enough. Not too high but in top five seemed like a good position. Momoi politely congratulated her for doing so well for which Christina did thank, but as they were about to leave she met with a guy's eyes. His glare was obviously towards her as he said those words while looking straight at her.

'To score in top 5 while being here for two weeks. Ridiculous.'

 _'_ _Oh well he'll get over it.'_ – She thought to herself.

As they ate, and this time Aomine decided to bless them with his appearance, Christina received a text from her brother. As the two bickered something about today's match, she took the opportunity to open the text.

 _'_ _I'm dealing with it.'_

Well that makes zero sense. There was nothing to deal with so she texted back.

 _'_ _Get your people straight.'_

 _'_ _Sorry! Got the wrong person. Hope you're doing well, enjoy the game!'_

 _'_ _Screw you.'_

'Are you okay Mizushima?' – Momoi asked and Christina's head shot up.

'Yeah, just my brother send a text to the wrong person. He also wished good luck for the game.' – She lied a bit but it was close enough.

'Awww tell him we say thanks! By the way what does he do?' – The pink haired female asked.

'He's a surgical resident in a hospital… who's name I can't recall…' – Well that was a lie, she never really asked about it.

'That's amazing! What about your parents then?' – Momoi asked enthusiastically and it took only a second for Christina's face to change from a smile to a frown. On the other hand Aomine for the first time felt an interest.

'Sorry I didn't mean to-'

'It's fine.' – Christina cut her off even though she didn't feel that way. If she would tell their professions that would be enough. But before she opened her mouth the bell rang.

 _'_ _Saved by the bell.'_ – She thanked the gods.

* * *

After the rest of lessons finished, to which Christina completely spaced out to, she was quickly encouraged to join the basketball court with Momoi.

'Sorry, but I have to see the teacher today. About the progress and adjusting the school you know.' – Well that was a straight out lie again, but Christina felt no obligation to tell the truth.

'That's okay. The game will start in about an hour so there is plenty of time. I'll see you there!' – Momoi replied.

'Sure thing. See you soon.' – Christina replied automatically with a smile.

After the class cleared and it seemed no one was around Christina slammed her fists to the desk. It was not Momoi's fault for asking such an obvious question, but it didn't change Christina's wish to completely trash the classroom. Instead she opted for taking her headphones out, putting on the shuffle, crossing her arms over and putting her head back.

 _'_ _Just for 50 minutes and then go see that bloody game.'_ – She thought to herself.

Those minutes apparently have an odd sense of going cause it somehow felt like fifteen. But it was time to go and she didn't want to disappoint Momoi so she packed her bag and headed her way. Just as she got downstairs and was about to leave she heard a shout.

'Hey! Wait up!'

* * *

 **Hello and thank you for reading my story :)**

 **I actually gained a follower and so thank you via26 for following my story!**

 **As always I welcome any questions or comments about my work.**

 **Thank you all ^-^**


	6. A Crack

Despite that Satsuki has bugged him during the whole lunch to show up early for the practice match, Aomine still chose to rather have a nap before it. Almost an hour was not even near enough to get rest from the boring da, but it was better than nothing. Besides he felt excited to play against Kise. As he slowly walked downstairs and started to reach the main hall he began to hear a conversation.

'You are in my class right? You sit at the front at the first desk.' – Aomine heard a familiar voice. A very polite voice.

'Well yes I am, name's Hattori. It's funny how you don't remember my name.' – Ahhh Aomine knew this guy. He was always prideful about his grades.

'I'm sorry, it's only my second weeks so I'm still finding the footing.'

'Whatever… so how did you do it?' – The small talk was quickly brushed off.

'What do yo-'

'How did you cheat the test?' – Aomine felt curious too, she did do well. So he took few steps back and made sure that he could actually see the conversation.

Mizushima's back was pressed against her locker but she didn't look uncomfortable. She still had that stupid smile on yet her eyes hinted… disappointment? On the other hand Hattori looked like a puffed rooster, trying to intimidate the girl, standing pretty close to her.

'I didn't cheat, I studied like anyone else.' – Mizushima replied calmly.

'Don't you lie. You said yourself it's only your second week here. So how did you pull it off?' – Hattori pressed on.

'I red the book. I sugg-'

'Did you make a deal with the teacher? I get it… you're a halfer and a pretty one too. I wouldn't refuse either.' – Hattori suggested as he tried to reach for her hair, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

'Ohhh I remember now. You were number five on the list with a 92 score, right? So you are here because I pushed you down right?' – Aomine would never admit it but he was a bit startled by the change.

Mizushima no longer contained that calm atmosphere around her. There was no smile or polite eyes. Instead she looked like she could drop him at any time. Her eyes looked bored yet almost daring to go further. She almost looked down on him. But apparently the same look didn't register with Hattori.

'As I said, I red the book. If you are disappointed in your spot I suggest you spend more time on the next test. Now if you excuse me.' – Mizushima finished and turned to the looker to get her shoes out. But she felt a strong push into the locker from behind. Making her hit her right shoulder fairly hard.

'How dare you! I-' – By this point Aomine had enough.

'Oi, leave her alone!' – Aomine shouted enough to gain attention.

At this point Hattori looked scared for his life. He knew who Aomine was and that although he was lazy he was not a complete ass.

'Aomine! It's good to see you. Hey, don't you have a game right now?' – But he was completely ignored.

'Shut up and get lost.'

'Bu-'

'I said get lost!' – Aomine cut him off curtly and Hattori scattered off as far away as possible.

After no longer having Hattori in sight he looked back at Mizushima. Her back was still to him, but he noticed how she was slightly rolling her shoulder. Now he felt bad for not interrupting earlier.

'Hey are you okay?' – He asked but as the sentence started his voice became quieter. Mizushima almost ripped her locker open, threw her shoes down, changed them and showed the school ones in before smashing it closed. But as she looked back at him her smile was back on as if the whole thing didn't happen.

'I feel fine. You know he's right, you do have a game and it will start in few minutes so you really should go.' – Mizushima replied automatically.

'R-right. But your shoulder…' – Aomine questioned.

'Is fine. You have two minutes before the game starts. Thank you for your help. I'll see you at the game.' – Aomine almost wished to argue back but she was right.

And he wanted to play.

So he nodded and started to jog out then shouted back.

'Remember Satsuki invited you so you have to be there!'

* * *

Christina took another fifteen minutes before going towards the gym. Her shoulder was aching and throbbing badly. She wished she had some painkillers, but she never thought she'll need them here. Instead she tried to stretch it out a bit, she was gonna sit for almost an hour to watch the stupid game so she might as well try to relax it a bit.

As she walked towards the gym she felt kinda thankful towards Aomine. If he wouldn't have interrupted she would have murdered that brat in a blink of an eye. She would have definitely attempted to hurt him.

As she started to approach the gym she could hear screaming. Loud screaming.

 _'_ _Has basketball always been this popular in Japan?'_

* * *

 ** _It's been a bit longer since the last update and the length isn't that long, but I really didn't want to drag the chapter out and make this the main focus of it!_**

 ** _Hope everyone is well!_**

 ** _Ariele4K_**


	7. Inside

I had no idea that basketball would be this popular amongst girls. Although it might not be the sport that's popular, but rather the guys who are playing. Interestingly that that's the case in every country. Girls practically worshipped these guys and they will continue that for the next few years.

Ahhh whatever. Just cause I'm here doesn't mean I need to listen to them all.

There are always advantages to big crowds and one of them is that it's pretty hard to get spotted and you get privacy. So instead of observing the match I've put my headphones in again and took out my homework. But my mind wondered off.

Do I do anything about Hattori?

Do I confront him or do I ignore him?

He's an ass alright for calling me out on such things.

But did he do it because he was insecure?

Or because his ego was hurt?

And Aomine was decent enough to call him out.

But was that because I help Momoi?

Or is he looking for some sort of benefit from this?

He did ask about my shoulder. That was nice. Although he would be no use in this situation.

The damn shoulder is still stinging. I'll need to put an ice compress on when I get back home.

I can't tell Jamie about this. He has plenty to do and I'm already enough burden for him.

The less I bother him the better.

Do I ask Adrian?

No. We haven't talked since I left.

So I will just put ice on and see how it goes. It will bruise, but it will be covered by the uniform.

Everything would be fine if he wouldn't have send me here in the first place. I was good, really good and now send me here to live with a brother who I used to see two weeks a year.

What sort of punishment is this?

Why does he want to get rid of me so much?

And send me to Japan?! What the hell is this?! Couldn't he send me to another European country, even America would be fine. It would make sense.

This is a weird country and the whole etiquette is useless. Smiling all the time and being polite. That's really tiring. Exhausting. And it's clearly fake. Half of the people here are friends because the have to be not because they want to be. And they act as if everything is always alright. How is that realistic.

I don't want this life for myself.

I wanna leave.

I don't want to be here.

I want to sleep.

Get some rest.

Never get up.

Just lay down and give up.

Let it all go.

Giv-

'Excuse me miss but the match finished fifteen minutes ago, everyone has cleared.' – I looked up to an elderly man. Probably a staff member.

'Sorry I was just spacing out about my homework. I'll go now. Thank you.' – I answered politely. He is nice to me after all.

On the way out I managed to catch a reflection of myself. Okay, now I definitely look tired. Insomnia sucks. Riiight. Where is that place outside so I could wash my face…

It was somewhere around here…

* * *

It took Aomine about five minutes to realise that he lost the game against Kise.

He didn't miss any shots. But suddenly he didn't felt like playing anymore.

Was it because he felt bad about not interrupting Hattori soon enough?

Or was it because every time he looked at her during the game he could see panic and distress on her face. Like she wanted to cry.

As if she was being eaten alive.

* * *

 **Hi all. It has been a while since the last update but that's because I just finished uni for the year and had to get back home. I have kept this chapter on purpose and give a small insight of Christina's character. It's not much but I wanted to be selective especially from 1st person pov. I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Also thank you for reading my story I really appreciate it!**


End file.
